


PSA

by Snorp_Lord



Series: The Divide AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: An old public service announcement from years ago that still plays in the lower levels of the city.





	PSA

Even though the old maintenance rooms have been long since abandoned, their flawless design can be seen through the thick layers of dust and cobwebs that cover them, and the monitors all still have power. All the screens still have power, so if you turn them on, you can hear the last public announcement ever sent to these monitors. The sickly glow illuminates a tanned man with a tired smile.

"Greetings, everybody. Mark here. As I'm sure you're all aware, today is the final day of the separation. If you are an unregistered android, living in the city, you need to make arrangements to leave within the next twenty-four hours. After that, any android who can't prove that they tried to make arrangements or they're on their way..."

Here he pauses. Nobody liked saying anything as direct as 'you will be deactivated'. It felt wrong, after androids had done so much for humankind in the brief time they had been living together. It is a thinner man with a thick accent who takes over for him. 

"We know this isn't ideal, but all of yeh have handled things really well, and...well, we wanna say thanks. And goodbye. Maybe someday yeh can come back?"

His gaze flicks to someone well out of view, and he sighs before running a hand through his green hair. "But no promises. Thanks for everything, guys."

As the two move out of shot, the recording abruptly stops. After all, what else was there to say? The two rulers had made their decision. Androids had to go. Not surprising, especially after what had happened to Mark, but that didn't make it easier on anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> So this serves as an introduction to an AU I'm really excited to introduce! Check out the other oneshots, and leave requests to see what your favourite ego is doing in the AU!


End file.
